The present invention relates to foot powder dispensing devices and more particularly to a device which is foot actuable and includes a housing into which the foot is inserted for dusting.
Foot powder dispensing devices have been known heretofore. U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,659 issued Oct. 11, 1949 to M. H. Swerdlow et al discloses a device in which a treadle element is hingedly mounted within a casing and supports a depending resilient container for the foot powder. Depression of the treadle element by the foot compresses the resilient container and forces powder and air out of the container for dusting of the foot. However, since the container is disposed below the treadle element the depression of the treadle element tends to create back pressure within the container which to varying degrees interferes with the dusting function and also compacts the powder within the container resulting in caking of the powder and decreased operativeness of the device.